


Guardian of Velika

by Mimicry95



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Misunderstandings, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soldiers, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicry95/pseuds/Mimicry95
Relationships: Human Female/High elf male
Kudos: 2





	Guardian of Velika

_I don't know what i think about her. She not look much different than the other humans whom i encountered before. But, her personality…_

\- Screw that old man! - She cursing like if her life was for it and the older popori right next to her tried to shushed her down, but failed. - is he blind or something! If we not do something, these failed...

\- P-please, little Ko, J-just sit there and relax.- The popori moved her to the nearest bench, and her head finally became less red from fury. But uncle that not normal.

\- If lord Samael turn blind eye for reasons like this… - _Oh, she angry because of Samael? That not surprising, to be honest, but how she have courage to cursing him so loudly_ …

\- Hey. who are you? - Suddenly the popori turned his head to my direction. I tried to conceal my aura more, but that damn furry beast jumped from the bench and start walking. - You’re one of Samael’s spies? - he asked with a strangely low voice. _Huh, he funny._

\- No, im not. - i stepped over from the stone wall, reveal myself to them. The popori jumped for surprise but the girl not. _She just stand up and bowed before me. How strange is she._

\- Its a pleasure to met you, Ser Elleon. - The popori said with shaking voice. Ko’kalai just smiled his reaction and start to walk toward me.

\- Elleon, we met again.

\- Aye. - i replied to her. - Its been awhile, little Ko’kalai.

\- Y-you met before?!

\- Yes uncle, he saved me at the mines, remember?

\- I heard about you became the famous champion of Velika, and i want to see with my own eyes, how your power progress. - _Why im honest with this? I dont understand._

-I still far from to call to be a hero, i feel. - She chuckled - but i do what im capable of.

\- I see…

\- He-hey!- The little furry literally jumped between us - with outmost respest yadda yadda but ser Elleon, im not really appreciate of your flirting with my niece.

\- Uncle! - her cheeks became red and tried to kick him. _It cute, to be honest._

\- She too young for you! - he chimmed i just leaned toward her and grabbed her hands, and handed over my shoulder.

\- And how you want to stop me? - My final tought we teleported to the Celestial Hills.


End file.
